Young Avenue
Young Avenue is a road in Paradise City located in the Palm Bay Heights district. It stretches through Twin Bridges and West Acres sub-districts while an insignificant section of this road still remains officially located in Motor City, Downtown Paradise. The El-Train Tracks follow this road's layout and covers it entirely. The Avenue is an access point to many worthwhile locations to players and thus it is one of the most useful roads in Palm Bay Heights. Several Drive Throughs are located in proximity to the Avenue; the Palm Bay Heights Junkyard, West Acres & Twin Bridges Car Parks, Twin Bridges Auto Repair shop, and finally, the West Acres Gas 5 fuel station located near the south-west end of the road. Layout The nearly constant curving road starts at the T-intersection with Glancey Avenue (in Downtown Paradise). Young Avenue crosses the Paradise City River thanks to a large bridge and also intersects with Riverside Avenue and 5th Street. It then curves slightly north and rises above the normal street level after crossing over Root Avenue, and passes in front of Dado's GYM and the first of two Billboards. When drivers hit the Paradise Avenue intersection, they will find a Green Marked Car Park on the south-east corner, an Auto-Repair on the south-west corner and an Unmarked covered Car Park on the north corner. The road continues east and levels out at a higher altitude. While progressing eastbound, Young Avenue passes in front of the Twin Bridges Car Park. After the Franke Avenue crossing, the Avenue then rises even more and curves south by south-west. After the tighter bend, the road finally straightens out on a south-west axis. The Young Avenue road ends in a unique way as it meets with Hamilton Avenue in a peculiar Y-junction. Events Despite its length, only 3 events can be started on Young Avenue. Shortcuts There are many off-road areas that are accessible from this road. 5th Street A short back alley passes through the building located on the South corner of the junction of Young Avenue, effectively cutting the said corner and leading players southbound on 5th Street. When taken in the opposite direction, players can choose to enter another shortcut that starts directly in front of the exit of this back alley. Paradise Avenue There are two shortcuts leading to and from Paradise Avenue. *'Back Alley:' ::This shortcut has exits located along Young Avenue that can help players by giving them a more easy access to Paradise Avenue. :As mentioned in the previous section, this shortcut's east entry is placed on the other side of the Avenue, opposite to the 5th Street Shortcut's west exit. When using the smaller path, drivers can head directly to this entrance and use the longer snaking concrete alley that swerves through residential buildings and goes underground, bypassing Root Avenue to reach Young Avenue again, at the Paradise Avenue intersection looking South-West, giving an easier access to this other road. This path can be taken in the opposite direction. :If players take this shortcut from the sloping entrance on Paradise Avenue (north of the junction), they will be able to rise above the previous shortcut, crash through a Billboard, and drop back down onto the under-passing concrete alley. *'Underground Car Park:' :On the North-West corner of the intersection on this road lies an underground car park. Dropping down and escaping out of via the North-East pointing exit will enable players to rush northbound on Paradise Avenue and cut the corner effectively while replenishing boost at the same time. Evans Boulevard :*''This shortcut description is not complete. Franke Avenue Originally conceived as an elevated sidewalk to help pedestrians access their homes on the north side of Young Avenue (east of the intersection), this path can now be used by drivers to leap onto Young Avenue. The curved and sloped entry (on Franke Avenue) shoots drivers out southbound after cutting the otherwise acute corner. This often missed and forgotten shortcut can be used to cut the north-west corner of the intersection with this road, however it is uni-directional, which limits its use. Landmarks of Interest Listed from North to South. *In Twin Bridges :*'Paradise City River :*'Dado's GYM' :*'Unmarked Car Parks *In West Acres :*'The Eagle Monument''' :*'Memorial Plaza' Gameplay Strategies *Race events: :Racing from a south-western origin to the Coastguard HQ, Young Avenue is an alternative to passing through Downtown and if all available shortcuts are used effectively, players can expect to gain precious seconds on rivals. However, road is curved and features slopes preventing clear long-range visibility. This associated with the fact that Young Avenue bears a higher traffic density, it is a very dangerous route to take over the roads located in Downtown Paradise. *Road Rage: :When takedowns become an objective, Young Avenue features plenty of natural hazards to be exploited or avoided depending on circumstance. Objects include the numerous El-Train pillars, shortcut entries and dense traffic. *Stunt Run: :To score a maximum amount of Multipliers, it is recommended to make the best of the many Ramps and Billboards scattered along this road. *Marked Man: :The only advice for such an event is to use the most shortcuts as possible to stay away from the dangerous chasers. It should be noted that the Auto Repair shop located here may save the event if players need a quick fix after crashing out multiple times. See Also *Glancey Avenue